A, B, GLEE: One-Shots and Drabbles
by SongsAndShadows84
Summary: Alphabetical one-shots and drabbles based in the GLEE universe, as created by the plot-bunnies! Mostly canon with a few surprises... All ideas welcome; I am more than happy to try different prompts! (A/U's, missing scenes, ect...) Rated T for different shots, possible violence/language A gift for Mikaracat and Klainangel, who inspired me to post this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I usually put these at the end of the chapter, (For all those that are reading CDNAR!) but I figured for this I should stick my author's note here!**

**This is a series of drabbles and one-shots that will not leave me alone. When the plot-bunnies are active, it's hard to focus on a multi-chapter story... so we now have my littl style of posting. **

**A lot of these follow cannon, and some are 'missing scenes' from episodes, or moments I thought could've happened. Others are the infamous question: "WHAT IF _THIS_ HAPPENED?" placed around episode events. Some will be a couple hundred words, some are thousands. It varies... **

**So here's the 1st installment! I will update whenever the bunnies allow, and if anyone wants another one-shot connected with a previous one, please let me know! I'll do my best! **

**P.S. My thanks to my AWSOME BETA Mikaracat, and my AMAZING REVIEWER KLAINEANGEL, the two who single-handedly encouraged me to post these!**

* * *

Alone

Crowds rush past, heedless of the internal termoial of another human. Why does is constantly surprise me, the callousness of the people I know? Even the one I can call friends don't notice... but then, they've been blind to how bad it is for years, why should they suddenly see now?

The new boy was nice, relitivly attractive, and rocking a bad dye job. (Seriously, who lemon juices their hair?) I asked him if he wanted to sing this week's duet assingement with me, and he had no problems singing with another guy.

That stunned me.

A hot, Strait jock was open to singing with me. Yeah, I'd kind of hoped he played for my team on the down-low, but... nope. He apparently had a thing for blond cheerleaders. Of course the first thing I thought of was that Sam and Quinn would have tall blond babies that would grow up to look like barbies. It was still nice that someone was willing to sing with me without acting like they might 'catch something' from me...

Naturally, luck can't help but run true to form.

One conversation with Finn later, and I was releasing Sam from his side of the agreement and singing a duet alone. Yes, a _DUET_ done by one. Don't get me wrong, I owned that performance! It was flawless... but part of me would rather have had a imperfect duet with someone rather than perfection by myself.

Rachel asked me to sing with her after the duet competion was over. She said she knew I was lonely, but that I wasn't alone.

I know she was trying to help, but she's wrong. The song was nice, and the feeling of being near someone wh cared was even better... but the next day? It was just like before.

They each had somone.

I was Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok! So I was re-watching season 3 the other night, and the episode 'Dance With Somebody' caught my attention. All I could think was "OMG, What if Kurt took Blaine's song the wrong way, and thought that Blaine was breaking up with him?!" **

**Logically, if he could make up a relationship in his head, making up a break-up isn't too far fetched... meh, maybe that's just me.**

**I'm aware that this isn't the most original idea, I'm sure other people have played with it already, but this one is my little plot-bunny...**

* * *

Breakup

B*POV

I'll admit, Whitney Huston's 'It's not alright, but it's ok' isn't a friendly song. It's mean and cold and full of ugly emotions that everyone's experienced. I couldn't help myself, since I was feeling all of those things right now.

Anger

Embarrassment

Betrayal

Fear

It was the fear that hurt the most. I'd been distant with Kurt lately... I'd admit it, but did that mean he had to run into the first guy that showed interest?

So we fought, and then I sang. To my surprise, quiet a few other Glee club members sang along with me. But then, Kurt did tell me once that his friends dated like a game of 'spin-the-bottle', so I suppose cheating was bound to happen. Kurt just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. I wasn't sure if anything I'd sang got through to him, but he always did have the best emotional masks I'd ever seen.

After I sang I walked out and didn't look back.

K*POV

I knew he was angry. I didn't blame him for that; When he was non-stop texting or calling Sebastian I was upset too. But even if I'd thought it was cheating, (which I didn't!) I wouldn't've done _THAT_. I NEVER would dump someone in front of all their friends, in the one place in this entire damn school where they'd ever felt safe.

That feeling was gone now. I knew that the memory of my first love telling me to "pack your bags and leave, don't come running back to me" would overshadow us singing our duets, and the words "I'd rather be alone then unhappy" would echo in my mind longer then the day I'd said "I'm never saying goodbye to you".

I didn't even realize that he'd stalked out after the song was done until Brittney wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't crying; I couldn't. It was as if I was watching all of this happen without being able to move. I barely realized that somewhere along the line I'd handed my keys to Santana and the three of us were in my Navigator.

"Kurt?" Britt's child-like voice invaded my frozen state. "You're still a unicorn, but I think he's a fake one. Real unicorn-dolphins don't sing mean songs. They make me sad." She wrapped her arms around me, and the dam broke.

I started crying quietly, but the more I did the louder the sobs became. The next thing I knew, I was in an overly pink bedroom, being snuggled by two girls as the feelings continued to escape my control. In a less distraught state I would've found the idea of cuddling with Santana Lopez somewhere between horrifying and amusing. Right now though, I was just thankful for the two people holding me and not judging.

B*POV

I was still a little hot under the collar about what had happened, but getting it off my chest felt good, it felt right. I knew that if I'd just talked to Kurt the way I had been feeling? We would've just fought. I still wasn't ready to see him yet though, so I headed for the gym, and the long-suffering punching bag. It was where I always went when I needed to blow off some steam, and Kurt always found me there when he was ready to talk.

I didn't doubt he would again.

Three hours later, he still hadn't shown up. I pulled out my phone and found several missed calls, but not one from Kurt. I frowned. Was he still convinced he'd done nothing wrong? The idea bothered me. He'd been incredibly vocal when I'd texted with Sebastian, yet he did the same thing? But then... I hadn't broken off communication with 'the meerkat' as Kurt called him until he convinced the Warblers to scoop our Regionals idea.

Had I over-reacted? No, but we needed to talk. I called his phone and waited until it dumped me to voice-mail. 

"Kurt, it's me. We need to talk. Call me when you get this, will you? I need to know that you're ok."

I put my phone in my gym locker, and went to the showers.

K*OPV

I wasn't sure if it'd been a few minutes or a few hours, but after I'd cried my eyes raw, I'd found a sympathetic Brittney and a furious Santana offering me Aspirin and a glass of water, which I gratefully accepted.

"So tell me." Santana sat at the foot of Brittney's bed, "How badly do you want hobbit-boy hurt? I am so willing to pull my razors out," She gestured to her hair, "And go all Lima-heights on his prep-school ass."

I almost laughed, but I realized she was serious. "No, Tana. No going Lima-heights, no razors. This was my fault."

Brittney looked upset. "I thought you didn't cheat on him. You said you didn't, and special dolphins don't lie!"

"No... no I didn't _cheat_ on him. I didn't sleep with the guy, I only met him once! We didn't even kiss! We just..." My voice trailed off. "We texted. We _flirtily_ texted. He saw some of them and freaked out, and then... well, you were both in Glee today." I finished. "You saw what happened. I knew he was angry, but I didn't think my boyfrien... " It hit me.

Blaine wasn't my boyfriend. He'd broken up with me. It had really happened, it wasn't just a Rachel-Berry wardrobe induced nightmare.

"My **EX**-boyfriend would dump me like that. I thought we'd fight and then work it out. Maybe have really hot make-up sex. I didn't know he had it in him to do that." The last sentence was a whisper.

"Oh HELL TO THE NO." Santana stated loudly.

"You realize you just channeled Mercedes, right?" I interrupted.

"Shut it Porcelain. No boy has the right to treat you like that because you got your flirt on with ONE guy!" She fumed. "You're a hot piece of ass with the face of an Angel and the body of a cheerleader. And more that that you LOVE him! Where does he get off doing that to you?!"

"Satan, it's my fault. He's been distant for a little while, and then this cute guy asked for my number. He complimented me alot, and it was just ... fun. I NEVER planned or expected to do anything with Chandler, but I missed that... that feeling of being special to someone..."

"He didn't make you feel special anymore?" Brittney had wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and rested her head against my neck. "Why not? You're the most amazingest guy at school. You should always feel special!" She argued. "Right Tana?"

"Britt-Britt's got a point. No one deserves the stunt he pulled. Now," She pulled out her phone, "I'm calling your Dad and letting him know that your staying here tonight with us because you should not be driving, and if you need to cry again, my boobs make amazing pillows."

"They really do." Britt nodded, and I laughed despite the ache in my chest.

I'd always wondered why people called it a 'Broken' heart... not anymore. It really felt like something inside me wasn't working, and there was nothing I could do about it.

B*POV

It was dinner before I made it to Kurt's house. Finn answered the door.

I had called Kurt Five times, and sent him texts that ranged from, '_Are you ok?' _to _'You realize the silent treatment doesn't count if it's on the phone, right?_ to _PLEASE CALL ME! I'm really worried!_' But I hadn't gotten a response.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" He looked puzzled, but with Finn that was kind of normal.

"I wanted to talk to Kurt." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's not picking up his cell."

"Why would he?" Finn frowned. "You really think he want's to talk to you right now?"

I was taken back by the tone of his voice. Finn actually sounded angry at _me_ for wanting to talk to my boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter, he's not here. He's sleeping over with the girls. And NO," He continued when I opened my mouth, "I'm not telling you where. He'll be at school tomorrow; You can talk to him about getting your stuff then."

Finn shut the door before I could say another word, and left me standing there with a stupid expression on my face. What stuff did Finn think I wanted? I sighed. Maybe he thought I over-reacted? No, he'd told me about how Quinn had cheated on him with Puck; He'd completely understood how hurt I was, even if his brother never physically cheated.

I walked back to my car, and started dialing the girls.

K*POV

Brittney's room smelled of multiple girls and Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Every girl in the ND, (other then Rachel... I couldn't handle it if she decided to give me the 'I told you so' lecture, or Sugar... I just didn't really know the girl...) had responded to the "Girl emergency 911: bring supplies!" Text Tana had sent out an hour ago. I was cuddled, squeezed, and held by every female that had been in that room to witness my humiliation.

I knew I'd hit rock bottom when Cedes handed me a bowl full of tater-tots and I ate without a thought to what those greasy things would do to my complexion: I just didn't care.

How was I going to get through tomorrow? How was I going to face... _HIM_ without breaking down and asking the thing that had been plaguing me since I told Santana and Britt WHY he'd dumped me.

He'd been distant. He'd avoided being alone with me outside of school. We hadn't had an unscheduled make-out session in over a month.

What if his breaking up with me wasn't as spontaneous as I'd thought? Had he just gotten board with us, with _me_? Was what happened in the choir-room not a reaction to my alleged 'cheating', but him latching onto an excuse to end our relationship?

I reached for the pint of New York Super Fudge Chunk, and decided that I might as well finish it of... even if it was mostly full.

Tina was wrapped around one side of my legs when I woke up, her head resting on Mercedes who was snuggled against the same side. Brittney and Santana where in almost the same position on the opposite side, and Quinn had managed to drape herself over my torso so that her head rested on my chest. I glanced at the clock, and shut my eyes again. It was only 6am; we had an entire hour before we needed to get up.

The next time I opened them it was because a flash from a camera went off. Britt's mom had decided that the six of us were 'far too cute for words, like a pile of kittens!', and needed to take a picture.

I just wanted to crawl back in and forget the world, but no chance. It was a surprise that the girls all managed to sleep over on a school night, but then convincing your parents that you need to pull all-night study sessions when your a senior isn't as hard as it should be. However, that only continued to work as long as everyone went to school the next day.

I shook myself awake with a new determination. If HE wanted it to be over, I wouldn't fight it... but it didn't mean I was going to make it easy for him. I grabbed my keys and found my phone that had fallen under the bed at some point, and headed home.

There were a bunch of texts and missed calls on it. I didn't want to read them and start crying again, so I hit 'delete all' and went home.

I had an outfit to plan.

B*POV

I was waiting by Kurt's locker in the morning, after waiting at The Lima Bean until I had to leave for school or be late. I guess Kurt's still giving me the silent treatment after yesterday... I'd be worried and checking the hospitals if I hadn't talked to Finn last night. I'd hoped we could meet up before school and straiten things out, but it looked like...

Damn... It looked like my boyfriend was trying to kill me. Were those jeans painted on?

Kurt was dressed in black from head to toe; Skin-tight black jeans, black Doc Martins, and a silk dress shirt that was just snug enough along his sholders to show off the beautiful body he'd developed over the last eight months. He wore a vest over the shirt, with a small pin that looked like a skull on the left lapel, right over his heart.

Wait...

I knew that outfit. He'd worn it when Pavarotti died. Why was he wearing it now? Had someone ... No, Finn would have said something, and neither of them would be at school.

He walked past me without saying a word, surrounded by 'his girls'.

I wasn't sure what had gone down at that sleepover, but if looks could kill, I'd be dead five times over.

What the hell? Where they that pissed that I had the nerve to put how I felt out there? Or was it that they felt I'd been unfair in how I'd reacted when I found out my boyfriend was _cheating_ on me?

It got worse as the day went on. Kurt avoided me in the halls, wouldn't talk to me in the classes we shared, and I thought I saw him going into the girls bathroom, just because he knew I wouldn't go in there.

He was acting like, well, like he was... _afraid_ of being alone with me.

K*POV

The day was Hell; There's no other agentive for it. _HE_ was everywhere it seemed. I found myself putting up walls that had been down for over a year, that I hadn't needed since Karofsky.

I had my bravado, my ice-bitch façade, but underneath I was waiting for him to just walk up to me and say the words to make it final: "We're over, We were a mistake, I can do better than you." The longer I walked around with my head high, the stronger the tension from waiting wound.

No one ever knew how good I was at hiding my emotions; Last year it had been instinct: First to survive at McKinley, then to blend in at Dalton. Neither places had really appreciated the man that was Kurt Hummel. I was going to go to Glee club after school, and sing. If anything else, I needed to let my voice say goodbye in song, because I knew I wouldn't be able to speak it without breaking down.

The choir room was mostly empty when I got there, but the few people in it surprised me. Puck stood up and gave me a one armed 'bro' hug, and Mike gave me a full one. Tina sat off to the side, and I realized she must have told them what we'd talked about last night.

Puck gave me a stare, and then said "Say the word, and I'll throw his prep-school ass in a dumpster."

My mouth dropped open, and I shook my head quickly. "This is all my fault. He doesn't deserve a 'Puckerman'." I explained, "But thanks for the offer."

"No prob." He nodded. "Told you I got your back Princess."

The room started to fill up, and He was the last one to arrive. It was a relief, really. By then, any seats near me had been taken.

I held up my hand until called on me.

"If it's ok with everyone, I'd like to go first today." No one disagreed, and I spoke to the band for a moment. The opening chords began, and I began.

B*POV

The music began, and I knew what song he's chosen. I waited, and listened as Kurt began to sing.

_"Remember when we held on in the rain_  
_The night we almost lost it_  
_Once again we can take the night_  
_Into tomorrow living on feelings_  
_Touching you I feel it all again_

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_When love was all we had worth giving?_  
_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_  
_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_The nights we held on till the morning_  
_You know you'll never love that way again_  
_Didn't we almost have it all..."_

Tears that Kurt had been fighting back finally won, leaving pale, glistening tracks down his face.

_The way you used to touch me felt so fine_  
_You kept our hearts together down the line_  
_A moment in the soul can last forever_  
_Comfort and keep us_  
_Help me bring the feeling back again_

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_When love was all we had worth giving?_  
_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_  
_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_The nights we held on till the morning_  
_You know you'll never love that way again_  
_Didn't we almost have it all_

_Didn't we have the best of times_  
_When love was young and new_  
_Couldn't we reach inside and find_  
_Find love of me and you, we'll never lose it again_  
_Because once you know what love is_  
_You'll never let it end_

Mike Chang turned around and looked at Blaine as Kurt sang, his eyes full of compassion and disappointment. Disappointment?

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_When love was all we had worth giving?_  
_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_  
_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_  
_The nights we held on till the morning_  
_You know you'll never love that way again_  
_Didn't we almost have it all_

_Didn't we almost have it all..."_

His voice was flawless, as usual, but the song choice worried me. Of all the Whitney songs to sing, why did he pick one that felt like he was saying goodbye, like we were over? I mean, "You know you'll never Love that way again, Didn't we almost have it all?" Almost? What was going on?

As soon as the song was over, Kurt ran out of the room before I could even stand up.

"Are you happy now?" A demanding Mercedes Jones glared at me. "He's a crying mess because of you."

I stared at her. "It's MY fault Kurt's upset? He's the one that cheated on me! How am _I _the bad guy here?"

Brittney looked at me with sad eyes. "You broke his heart. You aren't suppose to break a Unicorns heart. It's like one of the ten commandments, because it turns Unicorns back into ponies."

"What Britt's saying is that yes, flirty texting could be considered cheating," Quinn looked at me with no kindness whatsoever, "But breaking up with someone over it, in front of ALL of their friends is just..." She shook her head.

"It was a douche-bag move dude." Sam finished flatly. "Sure, I dumped Quinn for cheating, but I didn't do it in public, and it was because she was sucking Finn's face off. There's a difference!"

I sucked in a breath. Wait, they thought I'd dumped Kurt? Was that what this was about? "Guys, I didn't break up with Kurt. I just wanted to get the feelings out with a song, that's all."

Santana stood up and mumbled something in Spanish before whirling around and pointing at me. "Are you _fucking kidding_?!" She shouted. "He couldn't even drive after the stunt you pulled, I had to! He cried the entire night, ate something like a gallon of ice cream and could barely come to school today. It's like he's not even here!"

Dread that had started while Kurt had sang filled me to the brim, and I looked around the room.

"He really thinks I just... dumped him?" I managed to speak. "I wouldn't do that, I LOVE him! How... why?"

Suddenly the glares, the comments, what Finn had said about getting my stuff back, all made sense. Hell, even the outfit Kurt had chosen for today made sense. He'd worn it because he was grieving for what he thought was the death of our relationship, our _Love_.

I stood. "I have to find him... I have to fix this." I ran out of the room, and started looking.

K*POV

I went outside... All I could think was that I couldn't breathe. I found a tree and curled up underneath it. The tears had started again while I'd sang, and I was powerless to stop them again. Part of me wanted to just run; Away from Lima, from McKinley, from my ex-boyfriend who was probably at this very moment celebrating that he'd had the good sense to dump me when he did.

I heard foot-falls, and curled in closer, pulling my knees up to my face. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not now, not while I was picturing Him smiling and laughing and...

"Kurt?" A voice spoke... A voice I knew.

I looked up.

...And standing right in front of me.

"Please go away." I whispered. "Just... go." He didn't move. "WHAT?!" Fury suddenly filled me as I saw a hurt expression on his face. "I get it, ok?! You broke up with me for cheating on you: WE'RE OVER. Can't I just deal with it alone?" He didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at me like I'd kicked his puppy. "I should've seen this coming really..." My voice was calmer, "You haven't wanted to talk to me in weeks, we haven't had an unscheduled make-out session in over a month... I should've realized you were getting board..." I pressed my forehead to my knees, and closed my eyes. "And I'm sorry about Chandler, and I'm sorry for whatever else I did before all of this that made you not want me anymore. Just... I Love you Blaine. And I'm sorry."

I wasn't even sure if he was still there for the last part of my speech... not until I felt someone sit down and wrap their arms around me. I smelled raspberry hair gel mixed with a familiar cologne, and heard sniffling.

I looked up to find Blaine holding me as if he was afraid I was going to get up, and... why was _he_ crying?

B*POV

I felt Kurt shift, and I tightened my hold around him. I couldn't let him walk away, not ever, especially not before he understood.

"Kurt.." I took a deep breath, "I wasn't breaking up with you. That song? I was trying to let out all of those bad feelings so we could talk without me being angry. I don't WANT us to be over... Please, please look at me?" I was pleading without even realizing it.

His glaze` eyes finally met mine, the heart-ache in them cutting through me like a knife.

"I know I've been distant lately... but it wasn't because I was 'getting board' with you! You didn't do anything that made me not want you anymore. The truth is... I'm scared." There it was, the truth. "In a few months, you'll be in New York. It's all we talk about anymore, and you're going to have this brand-new school, brand-new friends, brand-new life... and I'll be right here."

Kurt sat up a little more, and wiggled around until his arms could wrap around me. This was right; this was where I was suppose to be.

"You are the Love of my life, Kurt." I looked in his eyes. "And I'm pissed off that I'm going to have to find out next year what being alone is like. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to. New York is amazing, but as far as I'm concerned, we're going to Skype every night and you're going to visit me in New York every week-end. Blaine, I really thought..." His voice was a little raw from singing and then shouting. "You remember how I told you that I make things up in my head? You sang that song, and all I could hear was you telling me you were done with me, with us; Then all the distance made sense, and then... " He let out a shaky breath. "I realized it was my fault and I couldn't really blame you if you wanted out."

"Never." I untangled my arms from around him to cup his face in my hands. "I will never stop Loving you. That is a promise." I leaned in and paused, giving him a chance to pull away.

He didn't.

K*POV

Blaine pressed his warm, dry lips to mine and kissed me. The feelings from the last 24 hours melted under the heat of our embrace. Gaga, had it only been a day? Strange how it felt like a year since the last time we kissed...

He ran his tongue along the seem of my lips, asking for entry that I was more then willing to grant.

By the time our lungs demanded air, my lips were swollen and nearly numb. "We should go somewhere more private."

"Let's never fight again, ok?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" I countered, "When we can have make-up sex?"

"Hmm..." He gave me that irresistible puppy face. "Can't we just jump to that _without _the fighting?" He stood, and held out his hand.

"I'll consider it." I teased, and took his outstretched hand.

Because that was were they belonged. Holding each other. Fearlessly and forever.


End file.
